Reckless Abandon
by IveBeenTryingToEscape
Summary: Clare is sick of her parents. She asks Eli to take her away. Anywhere. Eli, being pained to see her like this, agrees. First fic so cut me some slack please! R&R Rated T for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: First fic ever. I've been inspired after reading so many eclare and naruto fics. Ha. Tell me if I should go on with the story.**

It was raining_. Hard._

I was climbing up a tree to Clare's window. After her call, I needed to make sure she was alright. I needed to see her beautiful smile.

I knocked quietly on her window. A few seconds later a red, puffy eyed Clare opened the window. _She had been crying._ As soon as she let me in I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Eli, I can't take this anymore." Her voice was shaking. _Oh Clare. I hate seeing you like this._ "Take me away! Please, anywhere but here..." Tears were streaming down her face as she looked down. I wanted to take her with me. Far away where it would just be my blue eyed angel and me. "Clare, calm down. I will get you out of here. But now is not the right time."

My dad was leaving to California for a full month in a week. I had already planned to ask Clare to move in for a while. Get her away from the constant yelling and violence. Her family was falling apart and she felt helpless.

"Eli, please!" Clare looked up. Her eyes showed pain and loneliness_. I can't take it anymore._

"Start packing. I'll be back in an hour." I had run some errands so Clare would have the best time of her life and help her get her mind off all this shit.


	2. You'll see

**Okay so hear is chapter one. Chapter two will be longer. Promise! **

* * *

**Clare's POV**

Eli had just left. I wanted to leave with him at that moment. Leave everything behind.

_.Everything. _

My parents are just getting worse and worse. They have completely forgotten about me. I wish Darcy was here. Then I wouldn't have to go through this alone.

Then again, I'm not alone. I have Eli. He has been here for me since the day I met him. We have grown so close, it's probably unhealthy. We can't go one day without seeing each other. Usually he sends me a text message out of random.

"_You have 15 minutes to get ready, Clarebear." _or something along those lines. Then we'll go out just do anything. I never really care where we end up, the dot, park or just walking around town. With him, I'll honestly go anywhere at any time. _Obviously._

He is everything I have ever disliked. Messy, disorganized, smug, witty, impulsive and sarcastic. So why do I like him so much? Why can't I stay away?

Oh, wait. I already know the answer. When it comes to him, I somehow love all those things. All of that is exactly what I love about Eli so much. Not to mention his looks too. They are just a bonus though. His gorgeous emerald eyes, his smirk, his soothing voice…. Oh God. Clare, snap out of it! He doesn't even like you as anything more than a friend. I think…

I was done packing. It was enough for a week. Now, to leave a note for my parents and call Alli so she can go along with everything.

I quickly scribbled on a notepad:

_I'm staying with Alli for a while. I need sometime away. You two are driving me insane and I can't take it anymore. Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I love you both, mom and dad. Please settle your differences. Stop arguing. It's hurting me too. _

_ -Clare_

I grabbed my phone and started calling Alli.

"Clare, it's like 12am. Why are you awake? What's going on?"

"They are at it again. I'm going to stay with Eli for a while. Can you cover for me? Please."

"Oh Clare, I'm sorry. It will all get better soon. And of course! But you have to fill be in later. Promise to behave!"

"Thanks Alli. You're the best. I'll be staying with him for about a week. I'll see you at school."

"Okay Clare. Have fun and get your mind off things. Just don't have TOO much fun. Bye!"

"BYE Alli." I smiled, hung up and looked at the clock.

It has been about 50 minutes. I can still hear yelling downstairs. Oh and I think I heard glass shatter. Great.

I looked for the headphones Eli let be borrow. I plugged them to my ipod and hit "shuffle". I was curled up in the corner of my room.

_Let's go home  
To a place we can call our own  
we can live there together  
be in love forever  
and never have to be alone… _

I wonder if Eli does like me as more than a friend. I'm definitely going to ask him. Just straight up. I need to know. If it's not my parents, then it will be not knowing that will slowly eat me up inside.

_I think I could change the world if you were really my girl  
and we would have all we desired._

The song ended and I heard a car pull up outside. ELI! This must have been the longest hour of my life. I quickly got up and grabbed my two bags. I opened my window. It wasn't raining anymore. Eli saw me as he got out of the car.

"Throw your bag. I'll help you get down in a second." I did as he said but I started climbing down the tree next to my room while he was putting my stuff inside Morty.

On my way down I stepped on the really thin branch. _Snap_. _Thump. _

"Ouch. Clare, I know I'm irresistible but you don't have to literally throw yourself at me!" He had a smirk on his face. Oh god, how I love that smirk. I wanted to lean in and kiss him right at that very moment.

"Oh shut up. You're the one that came running to the rescue." The smirk was wiped off his face.

"I told you to wait so I could help you down."

"I was doing fine! It's just too dark and I couldn't really see…"

"Whatever, Clarebear. It seems you like this position, don't you?" I blushed and quickly got off him.

"Sorry." He _smiled_. He really is irresistible.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

_She is so damn cute. _I loved making her blush. We walked over to Morty and I went to open the door for her. _And there it is again._

"Since when are you such a gentlemen?" she stuck out her tongue out at me and smiled.

"Just get in." I said quickly. I had the urge to pull her to me and kiss her. I love Clare. I really want to tell her, but I still have the fear of rejection. I don't know why. It's obvious she likes me the same way I like her. What if she doesn't want a serious relationship? After K.C. I would understand why she wouldn't want one. After she got in I went over to the driver side and got in.

"You look tired, Blue eyes. Get some sleep. I'll tell you when we get there." I started driving

"Your house is really close. There is no point."

"We aren't going to my house." She looked at me, curious.

"Then where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just get some sleep. I'll wake you once we're there."

* * *

**I'll try to update daily or every other day. Even if it's sort. I'll update.**

**The song I used here was FM Dial Style by Man Overboard.**


	3. Secrets

**A/N: It might not seem like it, BUT THIS CHAPER IS LONGER I SWEAR! For those who reviewed. Thanks! :3**

**I haven't gotten many, so I'm just thinking 'My story sucks. I'll end it soon' I had this whole story in mind that would end up being like 14 chapters or so but oh well. I fail at life Dx aha **

**anyway enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Eli's POV**

After driving for an hour, we were finally here. I leaned over so Clare and whispered in her ear.

"We're here." She slowly opened her eyes. Then, after she realized how close I was, her eyes widened and she sat up quickly.

She was red as a tomato. _Adorable_. Scratching her head nervously, Clare looked around. "Where exactly are we?"

"My parents' cabin." She looked at me.

"Why didn't we just go to your house?"

"My dad is home for the week. He just came back from Montreal and is leaving for California." I didn't even know what he does for a living. All I know is he needs to travel all the time and makes a lot.

"I see. But isn't your dad going to mind that you're gone the one week he's home?"

"Nah. He forgets I even exist." It's not like he doesn't care, we just aren't close. Both of us are reserved people. And my mom, she has some issues. She stays at a mental health clinic. I don't like to talk about it. I love my mother even after everything she has done, but I can't go visit her. I'm forbidden to.

I grabbed Clare's bags and headed inside. She followed me inside, wide eyed.

"Wow. This place is amazing." She was looking around, more and more impressed as she got farther into the cabin. Clare looked like a little girl on her first trip to Disneyland. _Cutest thing ever._

I smiled at the sight. "Come on, Blue eyes." She turned to look at me with the most beautiful smile ever. "I'll show you to your room."

**Clare's POV**

We went upstairs. I looked at the pictures of Eli and his family on the walls as we went down the hall way. Suddenly, he stopped at a door and opened it. The room was simple and cute. It looked like it belonged to a girl.

"This was my sisters." He said. _Sister?_ He never told me anything about having siblings.

"She's 23. In collage." He added, as if he read my mind. Eli put down my bags.  
"So what do you want to do, Saint Clare?" I needed to find a way to bring up the whole _'do you like me?'_ thing. I sat down on the bed. "Um, let's just ask each other random questions, kill some time. Then maybe watch a movie?" He looked at me and smirked. "Okay, sounds good."

He took of his jacket, revealing a black v-neck. I've never seen him without anything long sleeved. It was an odd sight. I couldn't help but stare.

"I know I'm good looking and all, but it's rude to stare." I felt my face get hot as I snapped out of it. I looked down, trying to hide my bright red face.

I tried to change the subject. "So I'll start!" He came and sat down beside me, I could feel his warmness.

"What is your most embarrassing secret?"

"If I tell you it wouldn't be a secret anymore, Clarebear."

"Eli! Come on. You have to answer"

"I …. -ve…ga." He mumbled. What? I couldn't understand a word he said.

"I can't hear you. Speak up!"

"I love …." He said it again but I couldn't make it the last words.

"Eli! Just say it normally. Whatever it is I won't laugh. I promise."

"I LOVE LADY GAGA!" _Don't laugh. Don't laugh. You promised._

I couldn't hold it in. I was laughing so hard I started to cry.

"CLARE! You promised!" Eli was red. Really, really red.

"I'm…so sorry… but I can't…help it."I choked out between giggles. After a while I calmed down but kept a wide smile on my face. Elijah Goldsworthy loves Lady Gaga. Who would have guessed?

"What's yours?" he muttered out.

"Well, anything that could've been an embarrassing secret happened in public. So I guess I don't really have one." I honestly could not think of anything. The vibrator incident and singing in the cafeteria wasn't a secret. So I was telling the truth… but there is….No! I can't tell him that.

I was making faces at myself that matched my thoughts. Eli noticed.

"Liar. I can tell you have something." I made a pouty face. "I told you mine. It's only fair." He's right. But I didn't want to tell him. Ugh, whatever.

"Well, I write vampire fiction. Racy vampire fiction." Eli smirked, amused. "And last year, I had a crush on this guy named Declan. I was in the drama club with him and one day, without thinking I kissed his neck… Oh, and Wesley's too. But I didn't have a crush on him! That's a whole other story."

He was being quiet, staring blankly at me. Wait no, not blankly, his eyes showed a bit of anger.

There was awkward silence. I looked around the room nervously and then back at him."

"Eli! Say something!" he blinked a few times.

"_Wesley?_ Seriously? Racy vampire fiction?" he chucked, then got serious. "Who the hell is Declan? Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

I smiled. "Are you jealous?"

".." My smiled turned into a smirk.

"You are!" He blushed. _Blushed._ That's the second time. _Clare, you are lucky. This is a rare sight. _Eli quickly got up.

"So how about that movie?" he said as he headed towards the door.

"Don't change the subject!" I followed him out the door and down the stairs.

"What are you talking about, Saint Clare?" he questioned, pretending to be clueless.

"Okay. You know what; I think it's time we talk about us." He stopped, his back facing me.

I continued. "Is there something between us?" Eli turned around. A serious look on his face.

I was freaking out inside. _Say something Eli._ "You know what, forget it. I'm just being stupid. There couldn't possibly be anything. It's all just in my head. Forget I said any- "suddenly he pulled me towards him. I felt Eli's warm lips against mine.

* * *

**O:  
**

** I ended it there because well, I wanted to. And I can. The next chapter will be kind of sort. I'll try to make it long but no promises.  
**

**Oh and that Lady Gaga thing was my cousin's idea. I was stuck on what could have been this embarrassing secret and all she did was sing Alejandro. So I guess I'll give her credit for it.  
**

**Review? yes? no? Fine. be that way.**


	4. Falling and scary movies

**I made them a little OC . Don't hate me D: and this Chapter is short. I whipped it up in a couple if minutes. I have a lot to do so it had to be short. Sorry! I tried. Remember to review!(:**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

I felt Eli's tongue against my lip, begging for entrance. I quickly pulled away, blushing.

He smirked, "Too much for Saint Clare?"

I looked away and grabbed his hand as I made my away to the couch in front of the television.

"Let's just watch the movie. You pick."

**Eli's POV**

"Hold on, let me see what I've got." I reached over and open a small cabinet next to the TV.

_**The Thing, Ju-on, Rec, The Ring, Alien, Invasion of the Body Snatchers, Dawn of the Dead….**_

__ If Clare watches any of these she'll have nightmares. "All there is are scary movies and horror films."

Her pretty blue eyes widened. "Seriously? Well, um, we can watch one as long as you don't mind holding me."

"I would actually like that." I smirked and watched her turn red. She smiled and reached out for a random movie. She looked at it "_Drag Me to Hell_?"

She could handle that. "This one isn't really scary. It's just a bit disgusting."

Clare made the cutest 'thinking face' I've ever seen. "Alright. But you still have to hold me, just in case I get a little scared."

"Just admit you're using this as an excuse. You want to be in my arms, Clarebear." I put on the movie on and her pink lips formed a smile.

"You're right." She pulled me back on to the couch, right next to her. I smirked, "Feeling a little more confident than usual?"

"Yupp." She snuggled closer to me as I wrapped my arm around her. _Perfect._

**Clare's POV**

I felt so warm and safe in his arms.

I had my eyes glued to the television. Suddenly, some creepy old lady popped out along with a loud noise, making me jump and burry my head on Eli's chest.

He hugged me and chucked, "Chill, Clare."

He's eyes were still on the TV as I looked up at him. Eli was probably the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen.

Without thinking, I put a hand on his neck and leaned towards him. All he did was smile and look at me. I was only an inch away from his lips. _Thud! _How the hell did I fall? I felt so embarrassed! My eyes were closed and my face was burning. I didn't even want to look at him. I quickly made my way upstairs and into the room I was staying in.

I sat in the corner. I didn't even know what to feel anymore. _I'm an idiot! _The door opened and Eli peered inside. "You okay? You're such a klutz."

I felt my face get hot once again. "Shut up! Just forget it happened."

"Oh come on. It was cute, you being embarrassed and all. Clare, you are just adorable no matter what."

I went over to lay down on the bed. I closed my eyes and sighed. Suddenly, I felt Eli straddle me.

"So where were we?" I opened my eyes, looking into his eyes I said, "Most defiantly not in this position."

I pulled him closer to me, "But I like it better." I'm really feeling a little _too_ confident.

And then the signature smirk made its way to Eli's face.

* * *

**I'll probably update until Wednesday. With school and all. I'll type half of the next chapter tomorrow and the other half Tuesday. Then revise, make changes and upload it Wednesday! I'll update every night on the weekends.**

**_Please review!_**

-Vee**_  
_**


	5. Making it Official

**It's short. Just like all my chapters. Don't kill me. I know where I want to go with this story but I'm having problems building up to it. Ugh. I'm trying my best tough. I'm also really tired because it's late and it's been a long week for me.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

His tongue made its way into my mouth. It felt so warm. The kiss sent an electric current though my body. I pulled him closer to deepen the passionate kiss. I felt Eli's hands slither into my shirt, getting higher and higher up.

I pushed him off me and before I could say anything Eli started apologizing.

"Clare I'm sorry! I got carried away. I mean, you're just so amazing and everything about you is so intriguing. And the kiss, I was caught up in the moment. I really just want you. Oh Clare, I'm rambling. What have you done to me?" Eli sighed.

I giggled, "I don't know, you tell me." Eli just sat there, thinking.

"I'm in like with you Clare, possibly _in love_." I felt my heart beat faster. _Love? Elijah Goldsworthy might really be in love with me, Clare Edwards? _

I just sat there. Blankly. I was still processing what he had just said. Finally I said, "I'm in like with you too, Elijah."

He smiled and I have him a quick peck on the lips. "All the liking has gotten me tired. I'm going to take a quick shower and go to sleep. But before that, I got to check something."

"Can I join?" He said with a smirk.

"No. Not yet. Maybe some other time." I stuck out my tongue at him and smiled.

Eli frowned, "Fine. I'm going for a snack. See you in a bit, Blue eyes."

I watched him exit the room. _Even the back of him was sexy. Haha. Oh I need to stop talking to myself, seriously._

I went over to one of my bags and pulled out my laptop. As soon as it was completely turned on I checked my e-mail to see if I had gotten any reviews on my fan fiction. After reading a few I put my laptop on the bed and went to get a towel, I made my way into the bathroom and undressed. After being sure the water was just right, I got in and started enjoying my shower.

**Eli's POV **

I got a bag of chips I bought before I brought Clare here and started eating. I went back upstairs, into the room she was staying in. I was heading towards mine but her laptop was out and I wanted to look up any upcoming concerts. Clare had left signed onto her e-mail account. I was about to close it but something caught my eye. KC had sent her something. It was unread, so I assumed she hadn't seen it yet. I clicked on it, not being able to help myself.

_Clare,_

_I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I miss you. I really need a friend right now. Jenna and I broke up for reasons you'll soon find out if you let me into your life again. I really am sorry. I heard rumors that you were with that Goth kid. I hope it isn't true. I want you back. Meet me at The Dot afterschool tomorrow if you want to be friends again Clare. Then we can go from there._

_-KC_

I was _pissed_. Clare and I weren't exactly together yet and he already wanted to take her away from me. And after what we did he has the nerve to try talking to her again. No, he wasn't going to take away the one person I have left that matters to me.

I heard the shower turn off and I quickly checked the email and marked it was unread. I ran out of the room into mine.

**Clare's POV**

I got out, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around me. I made my way into the room, patted myself dry and got dressed. It was just a faded yellow tank top and black shorts that went half way down my thigh.

"Eli! I'm done and decent. Now get over here, I feel lonely!" I really did. It creeped me out because it felt I was the only one here and someone could just pop out of nowhere. Eli came into the room and tacked me down onto the bed.

"Ouch!" I was under him once again.

"Sorry." He frowned and got off me.

I crawled under the covers. "I'm freezing."

Eli climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around me. We just laid there, enjoying each other. Well, until he broke the silence.

"Clare, would you ever consider taking KC back?" _Where did that come from?_

"Never. I have you, Eli. Why would I even bother to think about him at all?" He smiled and kissed my for head.

"I was just wondering. So, does this mean we are together now? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yup. I'm yours and your all mine, boyfriend. Now go to sleep." I closed my eyes and felt Eli starting to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look.

"Too sleep?"

"You're sleeping here with me tonight. I need you to protect me just in case the old lady comes to attack me."

He smiled and snuggled closer to me. I buried my head in his chest, feeling his heart and peacefully falling sleep to it. _I can't wait to tell Alli about tonight._

**_

* * *

_Review and tell me if you catch any mistakes! I was too brain dead to proof read. :/**

**My next chapter will be longer for sure. I have a lot to put it in it. **

**What will happen with KC? And what if Adam takes a liking to Clare also? :o**

**What will Eli do?**

_**DUN DUN DUN!**_


	6. I Love you

**Remember how I told you guys I worked all day yesterday on this story? Well tonight when I was going to update, I couldn't find the file. Apparently I didn't save it. I was about to cry! All my hard work, gone. It was at least about 6,000 words. I was going to split it up into multiple chapters like I said. I was so angry, too. &%%*&$^W#^%&I#! I'm so stupid ):**

**Anyway, I sat down and wrote another chapter for my readers. It's different than what I had, but whatever. I had to whip something up quickly. **

**Oh and xkatelynx , your review made me smile. Like seriously if it wasn't for you I would've just stayed too pissed off to write another chapter after losing all of my other hard work. Thanks. And also thanks to everyone else to reviewed. You are all awesome :3**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

I woke up in Eli's arms. I smiled and tried looking over to the clock. _9:56_. My eyes widened and I shook him but all he did was groan.

"Eli! We are late for school! Get up!" He opened his eyes and just stared at me.

"Eli, you have to get up. We need to get to school!" I pushed him a little too hard and he rolled of the bed onto the floor. _Oops._

"I take you away from your problems and what do I get? A girlfriend that shoves me to the floor. Lucky me." He smirked and looked up at me.

"Oh God, you look irresistibly cute with bed head, Clarebear." I blushed and smiled and he got up to give me a kiss.

"I'm sorry but we are late for school! Come on we gave to get ready." I got up and started picking out my clothes.

"Let's just not go. We could drive to the park and spend even more time together." Eli came over to me and hugged me from behind.

"But…fine. Let me just get ready." I went over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get dressed. After I was done I headed downstairs.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked Eli, who was currently looking though the fridge.

"I'm not in the mood to cook right now. We can just head over to The Dot?" he said as he closed the refrigerator door.

"Okay but let's leave now, I'm starving." Eli and I went out the door and into Morty.

He started driving. For a while it was silent until I decided to ask something, "Do you have any Lady Gaga CD's we could listen to?" I smirked and looked over at Eli, who was currently red.

"Don't speak of that. Ever." I giggled and leaned over to peck his cheek.

"Oh look at you, blushing... Eli, I'm seeing a whole other side of you and I really like it. You're even more amazing than what I already thought." I smiled as he pulled over near The Dot.

He cupped my face and gently pulled me closer to him. Our lips were just about to centimeters away... then here was a knock on the window. We both sighed and looked to see who it was.

"K.C?" I rolled the window down," What are you doing here? Why are you at school?" I was confused. What the hell did he want?

He looked over at Eli and gave him a dirty look, then back at me. "I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you with _him_?"

I was about to say something but he continued before I could. "Clare, we need to talk. I don't know if you read my e-mail or not but I really, really am sorry."

"K.C. just leave me alone. I'm happy right now. I don't want you ruining anything, I'm sorry. " He looked hurt. I instantly felt bad but honestly, I have Eli, K.C. can't even compare.

"Then can we just give friendship a try?" He looked me in the eyes, full of hope.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Fine, but Eli will be there every time we hangout or even speak to each other"

I didn't even have to turn around to know that Eli had a smug look all over his face. I could just feel it.

"Alright. At least it's something. So can we meet up tomorrow around 4?" I looked at Eli, who nodded and then back at K.C. "Okay, but no funny business."

K.C had a huge smile on his face ,"I promise! I have to get going. I'll see you around. Bye Clare." With that, he left and I got out of the car along with Eli.

We sat down on a table across each other. "I'm sorry about that."

He looked at me and said, "It's all good. I don't really want you anywhere around him, but since I'll be there I guess everything is alright."

Peter came over and took our orders, soon after we brought them. While after, we were both done and headed out back to Morty.

My felt my phone vibrate, it was a text from Alli.

_Where are you? Your parent's called my house this morning asking if they could speak to you. I told then you where taking a shower. _

_They said to tell you that they would be gone for 3 on a marriage counseling trip or something like that._

Well, at least they were trying to fix their problems

_Eli and I woke up late so we decided to just not go today. I'll go see you when school ends. I'll call then later so they don't keep calling you. _

_Thanks for everything Alli, you are seriously just the best! See you later._

I pressed send. "Hey Eli, can we head over to my house? My parents are gone for a while. We could just hang out there." We got in the car and he started driving.

"Sure thing, Edwards." Soon we pulled up my house. I looked for my keys in all my pockets. I turned around to face Eli.

"I forgot my keys, but I think I left my window open." We went over where my bedroom window was. I was right, it was open.

"You climb up first, so I'll be here to catch you just in case you fall, like last time." I smiled, remembering how I fell on top of him.

I started climbing up; I reached my window and went in. Eli came in right after me.

**Eli's POV**

It was the first time I had seen Clare's room. Sure, I had been here many times before, but at night and usually the light she had on was dim.

I was looking around. It fitted Clare. Her room was a few posters here and there, the walls were pastel purple; her bed comforter was a pale teal color.

Clare threw herself onto the bed.

"So what should we do? Oh, I know!" She went over to her bookshelf and pulled out a sketch book.

"I bet you didn't know I could draw. Most of them are just doodles though." I smirked.

"I would've never guessed." I sat on her bed and she joined me.

"So what exactly do you draw?" I looked at her. Clare was so damn cute, sifting through the pages of the picture she drew. Everything she did amazed me. It was pretty insane.

"Oh just whatever I want. But mostly flowers." Suddenly, she stopped at a certain page and showed it to me.

"When did you draw this?" It was me. A very, very good portrait of me. I would have never expected her to be this good of an artist. "It's amazing."

She smiled. "We were working on an assignment at the time, but I kind of got distracted." She blushed.

"I can see that." I smiled at her.

Clare, a multi-talented, gorgeous girl was sitting right beside me. She was everything that I hoped for, and all mine.

I leaned over and planted my lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pushed my tongue passed her lips. We lied down. The kiss grew passionate. After a while of exploring each other Clare pulled away, out of breath.

"I love you, Clare." I truly did. My troubles went away, and my heartache disappeared when I was around her.

She bit her lip and smiled. "I love you, Elijah." I was about to give her another kiss but she stopped me.

I looked at her, curiously. "I want more than just a make out session, Eli. I want all of you. But I'm not sure if I'm actually ready."

I kissed her forehead. "Clare, I want you too, but don't rush into anything. We can wait 'till you're fully ready and I promise to make it special for you."

"Thanks." I hugged her as she buried her head into my chest.

"I don't know what I would do without you. Don't ever leave me or hurt me, Eli. Please." I kissed the top of her head.

"You are everything I could possibly want. I promise to never leave you or hurt you, Clare."

* * *

**I'll update until the weekend. That's the only time I know I'll have. I didn't read over this either so tell me if you catch any mistakes por favor. Anyway Review review review!...Please? **

**Byeee**

**-Vee**


	7. AN

OMG.

I completely forgot about this story. It's been forever. Does anyone want me to continue it?


End file.
